Heartbeat
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Dan Gouenji menyanyi dengan caranya sendiri./"... jangan hentikan nyanyianmu."/drabble/just pointless fluff of 10/2/ cover (c) pixiv


**Gouenji and Kazemaru are property of Level-5 and their own bodies, as much as one another. I gain no commercial advantages. **

**Cover : www . pixiv member_illust . php ? mode = medium & illust_id = 30525742  
**

**OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), Shounen-ai, pemakaian bahasa yang amburadul, plotless story, very cliche, sweetness until you at least get you tooth ache or worst, diabet. Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

* * *

**Heartbeat **

**by lunlun caldia**

* * *

Dedicated for 10/2 or GouenKaze's Day!

Happy read and happy 10/2 day!

* * *

"Kau benar tidak bisa bernyanyi, Gouenji?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Kazemaru membuat seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna tulang menoleh.

Pemuda itu—Gouenji Shuuya—mengeryit.

Hari ini sudah sepuluh kali—bukan berarti Gouenji benar-benar menghitung—Kazemaru melayangkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh dan sangat-bukan-Kazemaru.

Jujur, ini sedikit mengganggu Gouenji. Ralat, bukannya sedikit, tapi banyak.

Bayangkan saja, sudah lima belas menit mereka jalan berdua dan Kazemaru terus menerus bertanya, "Apa kau bisa bernyanyi, Gouenji?". Dan tiap pemuda dengan mata onyx itu menjawab dengan "Tidak", maka si anak angin akan langsung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi pada menit selanjutnya, dia tetap mengulang pertanyaannya!

Demi apapun, Gouenji yakin sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kewarasannya jika Kazemaru terus-terusan melayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Hiperbolis? Terserah. Itu kenyataan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, Kazemaru," Gouenji menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Menyanyi." pemuda dengan rambut putih sebahu yang diikat ke belakang itu sengaja mengeja kata-katanya. Bermaksud memberikan penekanan agar pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan di sampingnya itu berhenti bertanya.

Desah nafas kecewa Kazemaru terdengar. Oke, itu desah nafas kecewa yang sudah Gouenji dengar untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini dari Kazemaru.

Gouenji kembali mengeryit. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Kazemaru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menunduk dan membuat kedua bahunya terlihat melorot.

"Tadi saat menunggumu di cafe, ada seorang pria yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kekasihnya...," Kazemaru mulai membuka suara.

Gouenji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yaaaa? Lalu?"

"Itu romantis sekali, kau tahu?" Kazemaru menyahut cepat. Namun, volume suara pemilik sepasang buliran cokelat madu itu terdengar mengecil saat kalimat kedua meluncur dari bibirnya. Rona merah juga mulai menjalari kedua pipi Kazemaru.

Gouenji kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baiklah, sedikit-banyak dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oh, jadi ... kau mau memintaku untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?"

Hening.

Kazemaru menghentikan langkahnya.

Gouenji juga.

Kazemaru memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Cengiran terentang di wajah serupa malaikat. Memamerkan sederetan gigi putih yang ia punya.

Gouenji menghela nafas frustasi. Ia menepuk pelipisnya pelan saat melihat tingkah Kazemaru—pemuda yang sudah menjadi miliknya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Astaga Kazemaru ... sejak kapan kau punya keinginan yang aneh-aneh seperti ini...," gumamnya pelan. Pelan, tapi sepertinya cukup kencang untuk didengar Kazemaru.

Terbukti pada detik selanjutnya, si anak angin langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan main-main di lengan Gouenji.

"Apaan, sih!" desis Kazemaru kesal.

Dia sedikit tersinggung saat Gouenji bilang seperti itu.

Memangnya ada yang salah saat dia meminta kekasihnya untuk menyanyikannya sebuah lagu? Tidak, kan?

_Well_, baiklah. Mungkin terlihat sangat drama. Tapi, bukankah setiap pasangan yang sedang dalam masa-masa—ehem—kasmaran akan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat drama? Iya, kan? Jadi, sepertinya permintaan Kazemaru rasanya sah-sah saja.

Gouenji tersenyum tipis saat melihat reaksi Kazemaru. Ho, pemuda biru yang satu itu memang cepat sekali ngambek.

Perlahan, tangan Gouenji menarik lengan Kazemaru. Membiarkan tubuh langsing pemuda dengan helaian biru itu masuk dalam dekapannya. Membuat Kazemaru sedikit terkejut atas tindakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Semburat merah kembali terlihat di kedua pipi Kazemaru.

"Go-Gouenji! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kazemaru sedikit meronta dalam dekapan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Jujur, ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Gouenji akan memeluknya. Saat ini. Di sini. Di tengah jalan kota Inazuma yang begitu ramai!

Kazemaru yakin, saat ini para pejalan kaki pasti sedang menatap mereka. Menatap dua orang pemuda yang saling berpelukan. Menatap Gouenji dan Kazemaru.

Uh, sial, sial. Apa yang dipikirkan Gouenji sebenarnya?

Gouenji kembali membiarkan senyum tipisnya muncul di atas kontur wajah maskulinnya saat Kazemaru memberontak di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu, Kazemaru."

Perkataan Gouenji membuat Kazemaru menautkan alisnya.

"I-iya ... memang benar, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan nyanyianku."

Mata cokelat Kazemaru sedikit membulat saat mendengar ucapan Gouenji.

Dengarkan ... nyanyian Gouenji?

Perlahan, Gouenji menaruh dagunya di atas puncak kepala Kazemaru. Membuat kepala biru itu benar-benar menempel pada dada bidangnya. Membuat Kazemaru bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Suara detak jantung Gouenji.

Kazemaru terpekur sejenak.

Dibiarkannya suara dentuman jantung pemuda berkulit tan itu masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah melodi dengan ritme yang tak menentu. Menenggelamkannya dalam nyanyian jiwa yang begitu indah. Nyanyian yang belum pernah dilantunkan oleh penyanyi mana pun, dan didengar oleh siapa pun.

Kazemaru bisa mendengarnya...

"Kau mendengarnya ... Kazemaru?"

"... sangat jelas." Kazemaru menjawab pelan.

Ia menutup dua permata sewarna madu miliknya. Membuatnya lebih bisa mendengar bunyi dentum tak beraturan yang ada di balik dada bidang Gouenji dengan lebih jernih.

"... jangan hentikan nyanyianmu."

Dan Gouenji pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Drabble abal yang saya buat untuk 10/2! Yay~! #bahagia

Gomenne kalo ceritanya maksa banget nge-fluff. Yah, saya emang ga pinter mbikin fluff orz

Ya-yah, pokoknya ... Happy GouenKaze days! #tebar cookies

**Review if you survive the sweetness! Haggu~~**

Much love,

LC


End file.
